8th Floor
by mayfaire
Summary: An empty lift and some desperation lead to interesting revelations. AU. Oneshot. Revised.


Title: 8th Floor

Summary: An empty lift and some desperation lead to interesting revelations. AU. Oneshot. Revised.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Grey's Anatomy is also not mine.

A/N: Scene ripped from Grey's Anatomy.

---

Draco Malfoy checked his watch, and waited patiently as the platform lift descended from the fourth floor. A soft _ding,_ and he stepped aside to let people exit. Merlin knew how much he hated the introduction of Muggle technology inside St. Mungo's.

If it weren't for the board of directors groveling for him to accept a chief position with an absurd monthly paycheck he would not even think twice quitting. Then again, getting patients to ogle after his perfection was a boon he could not deny himself.

He entered the platform; a frown marred his face as he pushed the button with number eight thinking throngs of people had also touched the same button with dirty hands. The door was halfway closing when an arm stopped it; Draco's scowl deepened. The man quickly entered, pushed a button, and hurriedly settled as far away from the blond.

"It seems that even in my field of work you never stopped stalking me," Draco drawled without glancing at the other man across the lift. He could see a frown forming, which reflected off the steel lift.

"Malfoy. Would it be too much to consider that you're not the only employee at St. Mungo's?" Harry Potter greeted him dryly.

"No, but the way you're staring at my arse quite gives away your reason to be here. In the same lift no less." Draco smirked as he turned sideways; tone sly and low. "Or are there any other reasons?"

Harry glanced up at the moving glow passing from number two to three, indicating the lift's ascent to each floor. "I can't help it if you're that desperate to have those kind of delusions." Harry scooted farther when Malfoy's eyes scanned him all too blatantly, and wished someone would get inside the lift with them before they reach their respective floors.

"What if I am?" Draco turned fully, taking two steps towards Harry. The dark haired man expressed his surprise with a quick widening of eyes, but promptly hid it, but not before Draco's keen eye caught it.

"What if you're what?

Draco advanced on making the smaller man press back against the cold steel wall of the lift. The blonde looked at Potter straight in the eye, and said in his most seductive voice he could muster, "Desperate?"

5th floor.

Harry blinked. Then pounced on Draco's mouth, attacking the hot, moist tongue waiting for him with much gusto he could muster. Draco happily kissed back, teeth, tongue, and lips crushing hungrily as he moaned inside Harry's mouth.

Harry's hips automatically bucked against his, and Draco grabbed the man's jean-clad arse hoisting him up against the steel wall. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and arched, exposing his neck to Draco's teeth which the blond ravished for all it was worth.

6th floor.

"Yes," Harry hissed as he banged his head against the wall, and clutched Draco's Healer smock harder against him, pulling the blond closer.

"You are begging for it, Potter." Draco breather heavily as he greeted Harry's grinding hips with his own hard thrusts; erections pressing against each other though several layers of clothes.

7th floor.

"I—oh!" Potter gave the most erotic moan Draco had heard from a human being, and immediately assaulted Harry's mouth with his tongue, not minding the hands creeping from back to his hair tangling it wildly.

Several Healers and Mediwizards patiently waited as the numbers glowed from number seven to eight with the accompanied soft _ding_. The door to the lift opened and a dark haired man stumbled out blushing furiously, while re-arranging his button down shirt followed by a blond Healer smiling smugly.

"You prick! We could've been caught!" Harry gritted as he unconsciously tried to tame his impossibly messy hair. Draco let out a small laugh. "Yes, I should be really guilty since I was the one who pounced on you, moaning and—"

"Shut it!"

"Whatever, Potter. I'm grateful no one saw it or I might lose my job." Draco waved a hand and walked away only to stop short with a glance back. Harry continued to send him a glare the Gryffindor prat knew Draco could not resist.

With a roll of his eyes, he strode back towards Harry and placed a soft kiss on those reddened lips he had blissfully abused a while ago. "Fine, I'll be home by eight."

Harry raised a brow in return, and Draco held up both palms up in mock surrender. "Okay! By seven! Now, off you go. Granger has been asking for you since this morning."

"Really?" Harry's eyes went wide as he unconsciously brought a hand to his stomach, which Draco fortunately didn't notice.

"Really though I wonder why you have an appointment with her." Draco rearranged the smaller man's rumpled collar, and released a contented smile.

"Be gone now, Harry. I'm a busy man."

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled watching Draco walk away with his hand still on his stomach.

END

A/N: Review would be appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
